


Mou Ii (もういい)

by urusai



Category: Nana
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urusai/pseuds/urusai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enough. Yasu's respect for "Ren's woman" finally gives way to his desire when Nana asks for the hundredth time if he will go with her to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mou Ii (もういい)

"I'm going to bed," Nana yawned, standing from her seat at the foot of Yasu's bed and ruffling Shin's hair as she walked past. "It's 8 o'clock," Yasu remarked. A cloud of Black Stone trailed her path to the door from his lips. She whirled and put on her most playful voice, "Lonely? Come with me?" Yasu took another drag of his cigarillo and sighed as he exhaled. Shin looked from him to her, then to the cell phone ringing in his lap. "I should also go. Duty calls!" "We have rehearsal at 7 o'clock, tomorrow, kid. Be considerate," Yasu chided Shin's back as he followed Nana into the hall.

"You mustn't torture him," Shin said quietly as he closed the door behind them. Nana looked at him severely before smiling, ruffling his hair again. "Go on to your lady-caller, Shin-chan. But change your number soon, ne?" her face darkened as she continued, "We cannot make Hachiko's dream come true without some discretion. With all this attention, it's a matter of time." "Wakarimasu, yo," Shin called in Misato-style sing-song, already at the stairwell door. Nana watched him go before turning the knob to her adjacent room.

Nana kicked her boots and flipped her light off, collapsing to the mattress. Her eyelids were heavy when Yasu opened her door. "Tired of being lonely?" Nana asked without opening her eyes. She could feel Yasu's presence and smell the Black Stone still hanging from his lips. "I always say yes and claim I am joking. I know you know better, since our conversation at training camp. And yet you've still invited me, twice." Yasu found an ashtray in the dark. "Do you know my room so well, Yasu? You can put out your cigarette in the dark and your shades," Nana teased as if he hadn't said a word. She felt his weight shift the mattress but did not turn to face him.

"Nana," he said in his deep voice. She opened her eyes, sensing a pain in his tone she had never heard from Yasu before. She sat up and turned, his silhouette at the edge of her bed, still facing away from her. His forearms rested on his thighs and his head hung. "This is not the self-assured lawyer-thug-skinhead I know," she continued to tease, but put a palm to his back. He didn't turn immediately. Her brow furrowed. "Yasu..." she whispered.

He straightened and took her hand in his, sliding closer to her. Nana threw herself to him, breathing in his sweet, smoky smell as she buried her face in his suit jacket. "Is it okay?" she asked quietly. She looked up at him, but he did not answer. After what seemed to Nana an eternity, Yasu looked down and kissed her softly. There was something melancholy in their kiss. The knowledge that their relationships with Ren would change forever weighed on them, but this kiss was the beginning of a flood, dammed by self control and loyalty for so many years, that could not be slowed now.

Nana deepened the kiss and tore his jacket and tie away before pulling away to shed her own shirt. She crawled into his lap and pressed herself to him for another kiss, slipping her hand between them to take care of his buttons. Yasu's hands slid past her bra strap, flicking it open. One hand continued south as the other reached between them for a breast. Nana sighed into his mouth. They paused to remove what remained of their upper garments.

They stared into each others' eyes before resuming, taking in the moment-- this was happening. Yasu brought his hand back to her breast, and Nana slapped the sunglasses off his face. Yasu's head turned with the impact, but he remained silent. He slowly turned back to look at the wild grin on her lips. He grabbed her leather collar and pulled her back to the mattress and off his lap, twisting the leather around a finger to tighten it as his other hand worked on her shorts. Nana groped for his waistline, fingertips grazing the muscular indentations at his hips.

Yasu finally pulled the shorts free and slipped a finger under satin. Gasping in pleasure or for air, Nana grabbed at the wrist holding her collar tight and sunk her nails in. He released the collar and used the hand to pull the panties down her thighs as he slid his other finger, already wet, inside. "Yasu, I'm not 16 anymore. Fuck me," she said with some mockery in her voice.

Yasu said nothing but quickly freed himself from his suit pants. He pulled her to the edge of the bed by her thighs and knelt just so he hung at her entrance. Nana giggled at the rough handling and began to moan as he traced her, slit to clit, with his tip. He remained silent and kept tracing. "Yasu," she demanded. "Yasu!" The third time was a shout, "YASU, GO IN!" she grabbed the forearms holding onto her thighs and pulled herself closer, hard. 

She heard him inhale sharply, and she began to move quickly. After several thrusts, Yasu began to meet her pump for pump. The pair moved faster and faster together, Nana's moans likely audible all the way in the stairwell. Yasu fumbled for his tie as he kept time, finally feeling it near her pillow. He slowed as he pulled the silk between her teeth, threw one of her legs to meet the other, and pulled her to her feet, bent over the bed.

Yasu kept a firm grip on the ends of the tie with one hand, pushing Nana down into the mattress with the other. She was laughing and moaning, twisting her head to look him in the eye as he worked her. Using both hands, she tried to push away from the mattress, but Yasu stopped her with the hand on her back. "No, I will come. Give me your wrists," he demanded. Nana smiled as she threw her hands to the small of her back, where he pinned them. "Hold this," he said, handing her the ends of the tie, drawing her chest up and head back.

Nana held herself tied. Yasu slapped her ass, eliciting a cry. He reached to her breast, teasing her nipples, before sliding the hand under her abdomen and down to her clit. She might have been crying or laughing, whichever increasing in volume as he traced circles and thrust harder, deeper. He could make out his name under the tie. 

The combination of sounds and sensations were too much, and he climaxed quickly. The pair collapsed together to the mattress. They heaved deep, ragged breaths. Nana spit out the tie and flexed her wrists. Yasu ran his hands along her side. "My Nana," he whispered into her ear. "Yasu's woman," she whispered back.


End file.
